A New Friend
by crazycoconut191
Summary: One day, a mysterious person attacks the group. At first, they are confused. She protects Inuyasha. Why? Read to find out! "This..." she muttered, before charging at the group, claws and teeth bared, "This is for my FAMILY!" Oooo...Suspense.
1. Chapter 1: A New Scent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Friends. But I do own this plot and/or epic character design/name(s). *Points at lawyers* HA HA! TAKE THAT!**

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air curiously.

"What's that scent?" He turned to Kagome.

"Do you sense any jewel shards?" he asked.

"Hmm..." Scanning the horizon, the time-traveling girl finally shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing."

"I do sense a strange aura," said the monk, coming up behind them. A young fox kitsune was perched on his shoulder. He immediately tensed up, and gripped Miroku's robe tighter.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" asked the demon slayer.

"Ohhh…" he moaned. "This is bad...very very bad…Inuyasha, think about the scent. I know exactly what it is, do you?" The half demon squinted, and inhaled deeply. _Concentrate...concentrate...what is that scent?_ His eyes went wide, and he growled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. _Strange. Him and Shippo are the only ones who sense anything. What could it be?_

"Kirara, do you smell anything?" The small cat nodded, and pointed her nose in the direction of the scent. She was very calm, as if nothing was happening. However, Inuyasha and Shippo were growing more tense by the minute. Inuyasha growled, and laid a hand on the Tessaiga. Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and got out one of his fox magic tricks.

"Okay, I'm ready for an explanation, guys. What is coming," Kagome asked, not liking all the secrecy.

"A...A...n...ne…" Shippo was shaking with fear. Kagome grabbed the kit and hugged him close.

"Inuyasha, what's going on," asked Sango, stepping towards him cautiously. He growled, "A neko youkai. It's coming this way." He growled again. The humans looked at each other.

"That's it?" Inuyasha whipped around.

"Whaddya mean 'that's it'? It's a _neko youkai. _As in a _cat." _Kagome burst out laughing.

"That is what this is all about? A cat demon? Really?" Shippo hugged her tighter.

"Yea," he squeaked. "All dog-related animals and cat-related animals are sworn enemies." Suddenly, a figure came into view. The Inu-gang drew their weapons. "I hate cats…" Inuyasha muttered, and they all turned to him. The figure gasped, and ran at Inuyasha.

"NO!" she screamed, and threw herself in front of the hanyou.

"Wah…"

"I will _not _let humans and demons hurt any more half-demons." She carefully scanned the group.

"This..." she muttered, before charging at the group, claws and teeth bared, "This is for my family!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hello! Yes this was a very short chapter, but it's the background. This fic will introduce a new character, and I am FREAKIN PUMPED to do so. But you ppl have to REVIEW! BYES!


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Hey people! So lemme explain this chapter a little bit, because at some points, it can get kinda confusing. The first section, where I am describing the character is before she says her line. I DID NOT include this is the previous chapter because it flowed better with this one. Next, Inuyasha is restraining her from attacking, and she is asking him why. He does not say very much in this chapter, though. And he is a little bit more aware of his friendships. Which is not like him at all, but it makes the story way more interesting. Also: I kinda suck at fighting scenes, but I did my best :) Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or his ears.**

* * *

At first, the group didn't know what was going on. The demon that had jumped in front of Inuyasha was a young girl, looking to be about 13 years old. The girl had wavy, brown hair that ended just below her shoulders. Sticking out of the top were two pointed cat ears that were pressed against her head in anger and fear. Her eyes were a stunning green, and her fangs glistened in the sunlight. Out of all her features, what surprised Kagome most of all was her outfit. She wore a dark green jacket over a lighter green t-shirt. Out of her jeans poked a long, slender cat tail that was puffed up a little. She wore no shoes, but had cloth wrapped around her palms.

_Man, she has a sharp style sense, _thought Kagome as she readied her purification arrows. The demon girl growled, and looked back at the half demon behind her.

"Good thing I was here, or you probably would have been killed by now," she said, and smirked at him.

"You can thank me later." She turned back to the group.

"This…" she muttered, before charging at the group, claws and teeth bared,

"This is for my family!" She went for Kagome first. Slashing and hissing, she swung with astonishing speed at the human girl.

"Ah!" Kagome cried as one of her claws pierced through her skin. Grinning, the girl attacked Miroku and Sango next. Sango threw her boomerang, but to her surprise, the girl dodged it, twisting in the air and grabbing the handle. She threw it back at them, and the pair were knocked down.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, and rushed over to help her friends, but was cut off by a sudden,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She looked in the direction of the outburst, and was thankful to see Inuyasha holding the girl back. She squirmed in his grip, but he held on tight.

"After I saved you, _this _is how you repay me? All of them could have hurt you! Probably killed you!" The demon narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"It's what they all want to do." Looking over her shoulder at the half demon, she then asked,

"Why don't you fight?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she was dumb.

"They're my friends!" he said, growling.

"And _nobody _hurts my friends without going through _me _first!" Now the girl looked at _him _as if he was stupid.

"That," she said, "is the most shiz-covered crap I have heard all week!" The demon then muttered,

"I really didn't want to have to do this, fellow hanyou, but you leave me no choice." Inuyasha froze.

"Wait, what-" Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the demon, and Inuyasha jumped back.

"Watch out!" he shouted. "It's a sleeping spell!" However, he was too late. The humans and demons all slumped to the ground, out cold. The hanyou cracked his knuckles.

"You're gonna pay for that, you rotton-"

"Hanyou?" the girl asked, walking over to him, smirking.

"That's right, boy. I'm as much a hanyou as you are. But now is not the time for Q&A. We need to get these...murderers...out of sight, or the entire village will come after us."

"No way. You will not lay a finger on them," growled Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles again. The girl shrugged, and took a fighting stance.

"Fine. You wanna fight, you got a fight." The two half demons charged at each other, not realizing what a mistake it would be.

* * *

***Whew* That took a long time to write. But In the next chappie I will say the character's name! *squeals* IMA SO EXCITED! Oh and R&R plz! Can't write epic stories without SUPPORT!**

**~Crazycoconut191**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

**Hi ppl! Well, this is officially my longest story yet. And yes, I DID say her name in this chappie (^_^)! Oh and after this one, I will be doing little short stories, and from now on, it will be InuKag, MirSan, and maybe SessRin. R&R, and enjoy! P.S: I'm not good at battle scenes. Enough said.**

* * *

"Fine. You want a fight, you got a fight." The half-demons charged at each other, neither realizing what an adventure it would turn out to be. Inuyasha attacked first. Drawing the Tessaiga, he concentrated on the swirling energy.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted, and on cue, a yellow beam shot out of the sword. The neko-hanyou dodged it, landing gracefully on a newly formed divot in the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go ahead. Why don't you try again, Dog Boy. See what you can do to me. But I warn you, I am a fast one." Growling, the dog demon lunged at her, attempting the Wind Scar once more. The girl easily dodged it, and shook her head sadly.

"Ok, I think I've had enough of this," she sighed, taking her fighting stance. She smirked, showing her razor-sharp fangs. "Now comes the real fun." Running at Inuyasha, she knocked the sword out of his hands. He ducked the punch she threw at him, and kneed her in the stomach. Jumping back, she clutched her abdomen, and glared at him. "Really? Really? I'm in the middle of frickin' puberty!"** Suddenly, her head shot up. Inuyasha glanced at the sky, which had become dark. He recognized the scent almost instantly.

"Naraku!" they both shouted angrily. "Wait, what?"

"Heh heh heh...Inuyasha. It appears this time, you brought one of your little friends. How sweet," Naraku said in a deliciously evil tone. "And it seems like your allies over there won't be waking up anytime soon, either."

"She ain't my friend!" shouted the half demon, retrieving his sword. "And what the hell are you doing here, anyway?" Naraku didn't answer, but simply stared at the neko. Inuyasha took this as his chance, and shouted, "Adamant Barrage!" A wave of diamond crystals sliced through the evil half-demon's body. Naraku chuckled as the diamonds were absorbed. Meanwhile, the demon girl had done nothing since Naraku had arrived. _Well,_ Inuyasha thought, _She's bound to do something, because she seemed unhappy when he came around, too…_ His confusion was cleared up when she stepped forward. Growling, she looked at Inuyasha, then at Naraku, then at her own claws. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but Inuyasha could practically see the wretched look on her face. She was, deciding what to do.

"Naraku…" she muttered, her voice strained, "You have done too much damage...to nigen, youkai, and hanyous, and even though...I have sworn never to hurt one of my own kind…" she looked up, a fierce and determined look on her face, "You _will_ be killed. For my family. And friends. And anyone and everyone that I have ever cared about. This is the final battle." Her small speech gave Inuyasha a little hope. _At least now I know she is on my side…_ Naraku laughed.

"You? You're just a little child. Plus, you are a worthless hanyou."

"Yea? Well news flash, Baka, so are you."

"'Nuff talking!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and swung his sword at Naraku. Said demon frowned, and one of his tentacles shot out. It snagged the girl by the waist, and she cried out in pain. Clawing frantically at his thick skin, she tried to break free, but with no avail. Naraku only tightened his grip on her, making her scream. Inuyasha started cutting the tentacles, trying to get the to half-demon girl.

"Meidio Zangetsuha!" shouted the half demon, and a complete black circle formed, headed straight towards the two demons. Seeing as there was no use in keeping the girl, Naraku dropped her, and deflected the oncoming attack. A swarm of Saimyosho clouded their visoin, and the evil half demon slinked off to his lair. _Hn...he's running away? But why? Oh well. I guess that means I won...go me...go me...oh wait! The other hanyou! Naraku dropped her at the last second! _Racing over to the half-conscious girl, he inspected the damage. Her legs were pretty scratched up, since Naraku was about 50 feet in the air when he had let go. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her breath ragged.

"Don't worry, my friend will heal you," he said, looking at his awakening allies. The demon girl frowned, and stated,

"I appreciate the offer, but, you see, I'm not especially fond of humans."

"Don't worry, they're friendly. They won't hurt you," he said reassuringly. Kagome stood unsteadily, and looked over at Inuyasha and the girl. Walking over towards them, she could sense no malice from the girl, only nervousness and a little fear. Kagome knelt down, and surveyed the wounds.

"I'll be able to heal you, but the medicines are at Kaede's hut. We will have to go back." Inuyasha glanced at the woman beside him. _You aren't afraid, Kagome? _The others came over, and Kirara mewed, transforming into her large form.

"You can put her on Kirara," Sango said, and nodded respectfully at the injured demon girl. She nodded back hesitantly, then winced as she was lifted onto the large neko youkai. Sango rode in back with the girl, with Miroku at the front.

Why not me in the back?" he had asked earlier. Sango glared at him.

"Because we can't trust you," she replied, and he had unhappily plopped down in the front. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome, Shippo bouncing happily on her shoulder. When they reached Kaede's hut, the girl had fallen asleep. Inuyasha carried her inside, and laid her on a bed while Kagome informed Kaede of her condition. The old priestess nodded, and went to work, gathering various herbs to make a remedy. The group left the hut, after Inuyasha had assured the girl that it was safe. Some time later, Kagome walked into the hut, carrying a bowl of hot soup, Inuyasha not far behind her. They helped the demon girl sit up, and the two watched as her expression changed from fear to relaxation. She leaned back against the wall, and then spoke.

"I never did tell you my name, did I?" she asked. "Well, how about this. You tell me your name, and I tell you mine. Deal?"

"Um...okay. I'm Inuyasha, and this is Kagome. The demon slayer is named Sango, and the monk Miroku. The little brat is Shippo, and the giant cat that you rode on is Kirara." He finished, glad he could be the one to introduce his friends, instead of the other way around. The girl pointed at Inuyasha.

"Alright. You're Inuyasha. Got it." She looked uncomfortably at Kagome. Kagome stood, and walked over towards her. She looked over at Inuyasha, who nodded at the girl, telling her it was ok. Kagome laid a hand on her shoulder, and at first, there was nothing. Then Inuyasha could sense something, something big happening. This was huge. He studied the girls in front of him. The demon was slowly relaxing, as was Kagome. _I wonder if this happened to all of us, when we met?_ Kagome then stood again, walking back over to Inuyasha. Silence.

"Um...do you want to know my name now?" the girl asked, breaking to uncomfortable quietness. "Well, my name is Maya, and I am a neko-hanyou. My entire family was slaughtered by humans and demons alike, which was why I was a little uncomfortable around you humans at first," she chuckled. "Sorry 'bout attacking you guys. My entire family was half-demon, and when they were killed, I vowed to always protect others from humans and demons." Kagome nodded, and stuck out her hand.

"Well, welcome to _our_ little family, Maya. And it's fine. Most of our friends attacked us when we first met. But we began to trust in each other, and soon, we were friends." She pointed to Inuyasha, and said "Even Inuyasha attacked me when we first met. But now, he's just a big teddy bear." Inuyasha glared at her.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Kagome smiled at Maya, who was laughing her head off.

"Yea. When I saw him, he wasn't really that intimidating." Inuyasha pouted.

"Feh. Isn't it time for dinner?" he asked, then grinned. "I have the coolest thing to show you, Maya. It's this thing called Ramen…" Dinner that night was...interesting. Maya had found the Ramen to be tasty, but started giggling when she told Inuyasha it was good. His face was one of surprise, terror, and so many others.

"It's just 'good'?" he had asked. "It's not the best food you've ever tasted?" At this point, Kagome and Maya had burst out laughing. They smiled at each other. The girls of the group had all bonded very quickly, going off to a hot spring bath as soon as Kaede had confirmed Maya was fine. Being half-demon, her wounds had healed pretty quick, much to the girls' glee. They had wandered off in search of a hot spring after Sango had warned Miroku not to peek.

"Never," he swore, placing one hand on his heart, the other on somewhere very familiar...Maya watched, an amused expression on her face, as Sango conked Miroku on the head with her giant boomerang.

"Hentai!" the slayed had shouted. After making sure the monk was not going to try anything, they went off, reaching a spring in under ten minutes, thanks to Maya's keen sense of smell. In the spring, the girls talked for an hour, sharing stories, and talking about what every girl group talks about. Eventually, they got out and made their way back to the camp. Everyone sat down, and Kagome brought out the peculiar white puffy things she called 'marshmallows'. Everyone enjoyed roasting them over the campfire, and getting to know Maya. After some time, they went to bed, for it had been a long, eventful day, and even the demons in the group were exhausted. Laying down under the stars, Maya thought about her past. About how humans and demons alike had ruined her. But then she thought of these people, who had taken her in, befriended her, even though she tried to kill them. Looking at the half demon across the campfire, she smiled. _This is my chance. My chance to start over,_she thought, and drifted off to sleep, smiling, under the watch of deceased family and friends above her.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I am soooooooo excited to do little stories now, and Maya will be in ALL of them. They will be linked to this story, and whoever wants to use this character in their story may, but plz notify me first. Notes: What I meant by 'deliciously evil' was that tone that you have when you are about to get revenge on your little sibling, and you are rubbing your hands together, going "Mwa ha ha ha..." Another thing: **we all know what happens to girls in puberty...*shudders* Anyway, thx, and Review, Review, Review!**

**~Crazycoconut191**


	4. Chapter 4: Tomorrow is a Big Day!

**I know I said no more shorties, but I'm more than a little busy right now .; Just had enough time to squeeze this in :D Mostly San/Mir for this chappie, along with Inuyasha cuteness**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own Inuyasha *cries***

* * *

Smirking at Inuyasha, Maya stuck her tongue out and ran off. She heard a battle cry, and soon the half demon was running behind her and gaining fast. With an extra burst of strength, she sprinted ahead and broke the white ribbon signaling the finish line.

"Woot!" Maya yelled victoriously as she slowed to a stop. "And _that_…" she said, waving the ribbon in Inuyasha's face, "Proves women are better." The corners of his mouth plummeted downwards to form a cute pout.

"Keh. It proves nothing." He turned away and began to walk towards the campfire where the others were sitting. Kagome smiled when he sat down next to her, and giggled when his face reddened.

"So Maya beat you, huh Inuyasha?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. He glared at her, and said nothing. "Oh well. The Ramen is almost done, if you would like some." At this statement, his face brightened, and he eagerly reached for a bowl. Maya soon came over, having smelled the Ramen cooking. The girls exchanged glances as Inuyasha slurped down his noodles. _Men_, both thought as they neatly finished. After dinner, Kagome, Sango, and Maya announced they were going to the hot springs for a quick bath. Miroku, being Miroku, grinned and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Eight minutes and three slaps later, the girls were chatting peacefully in a hot spring.

"Man," Maya exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've met you guys...in fact, doesn't tomorrow mark six months I have been with you?" Kagome pressed a finger to her chin.

"Yea, I think it does," she said, smiling at Maya. "And are we glad you are on our side." All three girls laughed.

"Oh!" Sango cried, sitting up suddenly. "There's something else going on tomorrow, too! I can't believe I almost forgot…"

"What?"

"Um, it's...it's...me and Miroku's one year anniversary...since we've met each other…" she said quietly, blushing. Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Good for you two!" she said, happy for her friend.

"I just hope he doesn't get even more pervy that day," Sango sighed.

"Don't worry," Maya assured her. "If he tries anything, I'll protect you." Sango smiled.

**"****Thanks Maya." Skillfully, she chucked a rock at the bush behind her, without even looking back. All three frowned as they heard a yelp of pain and the jingle of rings on a staff as the not-so-stealthy spy scurried away.**

* * *

**I did this in like ten minutes really early in the morning. Just a short little thing on San/Mir, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just played a band concert! Plus, I'm in the middle of THREE science projects . Hugz and Lolz,**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
